ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Legend (Part 1)
|image = |image-size = 290px |image-caption = |episode = 0a |season-epno-c = 0x01 |season = 0 , )}} |airdate = April 28, 2009 |director = |producer = |writer = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} is the 22nd episode of of . This episode served as the first of two pilot episodes for NCIS: Los Angeles. The episode served as the first part of the two part back door pilot for NCIS: Los Angeles and also introduced the cast who with the exception of Lara Macy would go on to appear in the spin-off. Summary The death of a Marine sends Gibbs and McGee to Los Angeles to work with the NCIS: Office of Special Projects team to solve the murder. They eventually discover that the killing is linked to members of a terrorist sleeper cell and the stakes are raised when an illegal foreign agent and someone from Ziva's past arrives in Los Angeles with much different plans concerning the terrorist cell in mind... Prologue On a small screen in a warehouse in Los Angeles, it closes onto a street before scrolling down the street. As this happens, NCIS Tech Operator Eric Beale remarks that they're acquiring Blackbird and that it's East on Ocean, turning North onto Linden. NCIS Special Agent Lara Macy asks for traffic camera acquisition. Eric tells her that he's leaving Pictometery and that they're going live in five. Five seconds, a traffic camera showing the on-goings in downtown Los Angeles pops up. Eric remarks that they've got the target acquired. In the main street, Marine Nick Chandler is running down the street, obviously panicked with NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye behind him. Kensi tells her friend, fellow NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna that they're crossing to the east side of the street before asking Sam if he's got him. From a small area, Sam who's reading a newspaper tells her that he's got him. As Kensi keeps walking down the street, Sam heads over so that he's behind Chandler. In Ops, Macy tells them that they've got a visual with Kensi welcoming Macy or "Mace" to the "party". Kensi remarks that they're re-positioning and back to her at the Intersection. Sam tells Kensi to ease up and that she doesn't want to get there first. From across the street, the two agents exchange looks and both smile, obviously amused. In Ops, with four traffic cameras having been accessed, Macy is keeping an eye on things. On the street, Chandler continues walking, only for a single gunshot to emerge, shattering a window and causing people to run everywhere while screaming. This causes Sam and Kensi to draw their guns with Kensi yelling, "Shouts fired! Shouts fired! Blackfire under fire". In Ops, Macy states, "All units, close up, close up. Shots fired". Chandler ducks for cover, only for the back window of a SUV he's hiding behind to be shot out. Sam ducks for cover and as he and Kensi work on getting close, Chandler keeps ducking. Macy then is heard ordering for another angle with Eric telling her that he's working on it. Sam rushes out onto the street, only to get hit by a car but he ignores the beeping and gives chase. Chandler ducks passing cars and continues on. A few seconds later, after jumping over two cars who have crashed into each other, Sam finds that he's lost Chandler and that the briefcase is open with money everywhere. "Kensi, behind you!", Sam yells. Kensi ducks just as the car crashes into one another. Sam rushes over to her but Kensi tells him to get Chandler and to go. Sam states that he needs a GPS heading. Macy remarks that the GPS transmitter's in the briefcase and that they need a visual on Chandler. Sam looks over before remarking, "That's a negative, Mace. Blackbird has flown". It then cuts to Macy who says "Crap", obviously annoyed at the turn of events. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Major Events *Gibbs and McGee travel to Los Angeles where they meet their West Coast counterparts in the OSP- Office Of Special Projects which specializes in undercover work. *Special Agents Lara Macy, G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Mike Renko along with Tech Eric Beale as well as Dr. Nate Getz are all introduced for the first time. *It's shown that Gibbs and Callen know each other, having worked together in the past. *Michael Rivkin arrives in D.C and begins spending time with Ziva. *Tony begins getting suspicious of where Ziva's going and eventually thanks to Abby, uncovers information that the man she's meeting, Rivkin is an undercover Mossad operative. *Callen later goes undercover, posing as 'Liam' and meets Michael Rivkin who is revealed to be in L.A working for Mossad. Trivia *While Callen, Gibbs and Macy are waiting in the garage for Liam, Macy tells them that Liam is getting desparate and that losing Chandler screwed up his timetable. If you listen carefully, you can hear her say the word timetable in a British accent. This is because Louise Lombard who plays Macy is originally from the United Kingdom. *Ziva makes a reference to the NCIS Season 5 finale episodes, Judgment Day Part 1 and Judgment Day Part 2 in which she and Tony went to Los Angeles to accompany Vance's predecessor, Jennifer Shepard. *In the lab, as Abby's talking to Lara Macy, you can see that the victim's name in the email was "Ray Thomas" although his name is actually Nick Francis Chandler. *The song playing just before Callen enters the cafe to meet Max Talia is Oasis- Boy with the Blues. *In the credits, John Doria's name is mistakenly spelled as "Jhon" when it should be "John". External Links Category:NCIS Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes